


from the inside out

by g4t1t0



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, Its a bad time, M/M, Self-Harm, just rly bad. Bad wroting bad characterizations jusy kill me basicaly.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g4t1t0/pseuds/g4t1t0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's just a little something that took me 20 years to write it's a poor characterization of Hux and kylo but I'm feeling real bad so here they are and kylo is also feeling real bad!!!!!!</p><p>And yeah it's short and bad , but I hope someone enjoys it, also I hope I can keep this uploaded unlike every other fic I've uploaded and then deleted !!!!!</p><p>If someone likes this let me kno maybe I'll upload more!!???  Pls be nice....</p>
    </blockquote>





	from the inside out

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a little something that took me 20 years to write it's a poor characterization of Hux and kylo but I'm feeling real bad so here they are and kylo is also feeling real bad!!!!!!
> 
> And yeah it's short and bad , but I hope someone enjoys it, also I hope I can keep this uploaded unlike every other fic I've uploaded and then deleted !!!!!
> 
> If someone likes this let me kno maybe I'll upload more!!??? Pls be nice....

Kylo's body is long, slender, stretched out on the black sheets of his bed. His form has finally rested, though it's clear his mind is still traveling and traveling fast. He looks hungry, Hux thinks, and he probably is. He doesn't know the last time he saw Kylo eat.

Not as if he cares, not truly. He tells himself that.

He catches himself staring, but only when Kylo does. 

"You're staring at me." He reaches a hand up and touches Hux's face. "Why?"

Hux swats Kylo's hand away and frowns. "I wasn't staring."

Kylo smirks as he draws his hand away. "Sure you weren't."

"If I weren't so concerned that you'd throw another tantrum, I'd leave right now." Hux reaches out to the other man this time, touching the bony protrusion of his ribs.

"You're concerned? For me? General, I'm more than capable of," 

With a roll of his eyes, Hux interrupts. "Yes, yes, fine. You're capable, fine. That doesn't convince me. This?" He holds up Kylo's arm, bandaged and hiding fresh cuts. "Is not portraying capability. It's quiet the opposite, really." He scowls.

Kylo hums and lets Hux hold his arm, knows he really is worried, knows he won't say anything more. The brunette laces his fingers lazily with the redhead's and closes his eyes. He can feel the thrum of power beneath his skin, feeds off the dull throb of the force coursing through his body.

His stomach growls and he instinctively hits himself, hard in the gut.

"Kylo!" Hux struggles to grab the other hand, now balled into a fist. "Enough! Enough!" He shouts.

Kylo is breathing heavily, shaking. He pulls away from Hux and sits up. He covers his face, tries to compose himself, fails.

He drives his fist into his thigh, grunting loudly.

Hux just watches, sad, actually upset, Kylo can tell because the emotion is in the front of his mind and its making him scream.

He stands up swiftly and shouts at the other man.

"Out! Leave me alone!" He never meets Hux's eyes with his own.

He falters when moments pass and he's still not alone. He crumbles to the floor and sobs, tugging his hair. "I just want to be alone." He cries.

He jumps slightly when he feels a pair of gloved hands on his clammy back. He rests into them and falls into Hux's chest. "Stop pitying me. It hurts... It hurts." He grunts through his teeth.

Hux crouches next to him and shakes his head. "You're a fool, Ren." He sighs and keeps rubbing his back, successfully dulling his own stress. 

"I am..." Kylo sobs into his hands and shakes violently, leaning onto Hux. "Don't leave my side tonight, don't tell them. I'm scared, no, I'm not." He co times mumbling to himself, slowly roaming from thought to thought and eventually whispering what sounds like prayers to Hux.

"Let's get you in bed." Hux tries to lift Kylo up himself but fails- In comparison, Hux is small and stout, Kylo is tall and widely built. "Up, onto your bed, you child."

Kylo nods and shakily stands up and falls over on to his bed, curling up with his knees to his chest. "I hate it. It feels like... like..." He presses his twitching fingers into his stomach. "It's eating me alive. What is it?" His voice is still a whisper, but it's clear he's asking for a real response, not one just in his head.

Hux climbs into bed next to him, carefully removes his boots and gloves. "What is it? The pull to the light you whine about so often," He lays down and puts his hand on Kylo's chest. "I won't let it take you, Kylo Ren."

Kylo is still shaken, clearly, but its clear he's trying his best to come back down. After a few minutes of him staring just above Hux's head, and mouthing words to himself, he says something audible.

"I don't need you anymore, General." He looks at Hux and blinks, his eyes swollen from crying and heavy with sleep. "You can go."

"You should see how pathetic you look. Of course I'm not leaving you, not in this state." And though it's a backhanded comment, Kylo is still relieved. He curls up in Hux's arms and listens to the quiet thrum of his force. He is still mouthing prayers as he falls asleep.


End file.
